The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthema grandiflora and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Yobutterfield.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new potted Chrysanthemum cultivars with desirable inflorescence form and floret colors, good substance, and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross made by the Inventor in May, 1993, in Salinas, Calif., of a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as YB-6496 as the male, or pollen, parent with a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as YB-6370 as the female, or seed, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within this population in March, 1994. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable inflorescence form and floret colors.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings harvested in a controlled environment in Salinas, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.